Kuruizaki no Hana
by Sama-san
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a demon child, in the course of her academic life she has destroyed 28 schools and dubbed a danger to everyone and everything...but how will the demon child fare when she goes to school with real demons..SakuraMultiple
1. Introduction to the Demon

**Hey everyone! This story had been rattling around in my head and one of the reasons i have yet to put up another chappie for A Thin Line Between Everything, so blame this story! BAD STORY!**

**I hope you enjoy and to let you know the next chappie for A Thin Line Between Everything is slowly nearing completion, i have not abandoned that story!**

**Alright lets get one with it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! except for Roka and Kanojo, they are mine!**

**Introduction to the Demon**

_**I've always been called a demon child…**_

"Oi! Haruno!"

She didn't even wince at the harsh tone. A small smile touched her lips; actually she had been expecting them

_**When I was born, I was born with green eyes and pink hair both my parents had brown eyes and black hair. My father thought I was an evil spirit and cast out my mother and I**_

He pushed a piece of paper into her face "Did you do this?"

_**My mother had nothing to her name and toiled to support us…She was a very bitter woman**_

She moved her long pink hair aside to see the paper; it was a picture of the basketball club engaged in various S&M acts with the cheerleading club; it was photo shopped of course but very well done if she could say so herself.

She smirked, eyeing him with her cold emerald green eyes "Yeah I did it" she giggled at their shocked expressions "What are you gonna do about it?"

_**My mother worked herself to death…**_

"Why you little bitch!" shouted the captain of the basketball club, he wasted no time running toward her his fists raised. He was knocked backward by her fist with almost no effort.

_**On her death bed she told me the reason she gave me my name**_

The other members of the basketball club ran at her prepared to avenge their fallen captain

_**She gave me the name of the of beautiful cherry blossoms…the blossoms of death**_

She dodged the first assailant easily, she kicked him n the guy knocking the wind out of him and backhanded him to the side

_**Because I destroyed her life…and I was the reason of her death**_

She elbowed the next attacker as he tried to grab her from behind. Grabbing his arm she threw him over her shoulder and he crashed into the classroom window landing outside in the hallway

_**I am a demon…**_

She was surrounded by the fallen members of the basketball club, blood trailed out the corner of her mouth where one of the lucky punks hit her but she delivered a blow ten times worse, she smiled sweetly added with the blood made a very eerie sight

_**My name is Sakura**_

"Anyone else?" Sakura challenged in a sing song voice

She slept peacefully the sun streaming through the open window or the fact she was covered in morning dew did nothing to wake her from her slumber.

Just a peaceful morning…

"DAMMIT SAKURA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE FUCKIN BED!!"

…or at least it was…

Sakura wasn't roused from the loud yell, instead she turned away from the angry call and snuggled into her pillow "Pipe down I still have 12 more hours of sleep" she mumbled

A boy stood over her about her age his hair orange and spiky his usually narrow eyes were now wide and glowing maliciously red " GET UP NOW YOU LAZY ASS!!" he grabbed Sakura and threw her out the open window.

Sakura spread her arms like she had wings still half asleep "Banzai" she said nonchalantly, this happened every morning which is why she kept her window open.

When she climbed back into the room the spiky orange haired boy was sitting at her desk nursing an incredibly large bump on his head. She turned a girl who was dressed head to toe in pink and waved "Hey Kanojo-chan"

"Good morning Sakura-chan" she chirped "I'm sorry about the rude awakening" she jerked a thumb at the orange haired boy "I tried to stop Roka-kun but he got away from me. I wish he would understand that a man shouldn't barge into a ladies room"

Roka growled "What about her is a lady?" which earned him another bump on the head courtesy of Kanojo

"You shouldn't call ladies names Flippy-kun" she chided him gently

Sakura watched the pair and a small smile perked her lips "Its amazing you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend. You're such opposites"

Kanojo nodded in agreement "I know but…" she hugged Roka around his neck "I love my Flippy-kun"

Roka merely cursed the hated nickname bestowed upon him. Roka had a horrible temper which leads him to flip out in any given situation which dubbed him the name of 'Flippy'.

Kanojo was his extreme opposite, she was the embodiment of pink and lady-like behavior. She had a sweet disposition and loved to dress in pink but she had a little quirk…she often violently reprimanded individuals if they made one misstep in manners. They were a match made in heaven.

"Flippy-kun was just worried that you would miss your disciplinary hearing with the Board of Education" Kanojo explained "You know you have that little problem with over sleeping"

"I would've been late" she pouted "Give me a little credit"

"That's what you said the in 1st grade" Roka blurted out in irritation "and the grade after that and the grade after that and the grade after that…"

Sakura shook a fist at his direction "Damn you and your long attachment to me" she began to take off her PJ's

"Wait Sakura-chan" Kanojo grabbed Roka by the collar and threw him out of the room "Ok now you can change" she made a tsking noise "You know that you shouldn't change when a man is present in the room"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she dug into her messy closet "I remember Governess Pink"

Kanojo sighed as she studied the clothes Sakura threw on "Really Sakura I wish you would dress more appropriately for your appointment. Torn jeans, a tank top with a rabid dog on it and a little miniskirt is not proper"

Sakura rolled her eyes again, they always got into a little tussy about her wardrobe "You say that about everything I wear" she tried to find a pair of un-holey socks "Besides their probably just gonna expel me anyway. No other school will take me"

"I'm sure that they'll give you another chance" Kanojo said reassuringly

"I highly doubt that" she said as she put on some fishnet gloves "And I think its about time too, I'll finally be able to be alone" Sakura picked up the brush and began to attack her hair

Growling, Kanojo plucked the brush from Sakura's grasp and began to comb it from the ends up "I would never forgive you if you tore out all your lovely pink hair it's the only thing about you that's feminine and I do wish you would be more feminine, your so pretty and yet you dress like a gutter wench and talk like an Irish sailor" she sighed happily as she combed Sakura's hair until is shone

Sakura smiled impishly "This coming from someone who mercilessly beats up any poor soul who forgets his manners"

Kanojo stiffened "Its only divine punishment" she said indigently "Spare the rod spoil the child"

"Yes, I know Governess Pink" to be quite honest she liked Kanojo's chiding; it was almost like having a mom around.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Kanojo asked worriedly

Sakura shook her head "Naw, I'll be fine. It should be over quickly anyway"

Kanojo frowned "But…" she looked on sadly as Sakura had already started walking in the opposite direction

Roka grabbed Kanojo's hand roughly "If she wants to go by herself then let her" and began dragging her down the street

"Call us and let us know what happens!" Kanojo yelled "Good luck Sakura-chan"

Finally Roka shouted at her retreating back "I don't want to hear that you've been expelled, put into alternative school or being sent to jail!"

Sakura merely waved to them over her shoulder.

She had to congratulate herself; she made it form her home to the Board of Education office building without mishap; ignoring the fact she put had a little experiment putting Mentos into her Coca-Cola and threw it into a nearby fruit stand to see what it would do. The bottle exploded in the watermelon bin and they tumbled out of their perfect formation on to the street smashing and bruising; she had scurried away before any of the vendors discovered the coke bottle in the wreckage "I guess I really am accident prone" she stared at the Board of Education office building standing so proud and pristine she had an overwhelming urge to mar it, destroy it so it crumbled to the ground "What a work of art that would be" she said dreamily, a blush staining her cheeks.

Her eyes slid to the left and saw a couple of boys on skateboards and a glint sparked in her eye…

Sakura burst through the revolving doors scaring the occupants that they threw up their papers and it rained down like huge square snowflakes. Her rosette hair fanned out behind her and a smile of infinite glee spread over her pretty pink lips. She crashed into the receptionist's desk the skateboard making a rather nasty dent in the immaculate marble. The receptionist looked over the desk in concern only to see a pair of bored green eyes staring back at her "I'm here to see Tsunade-sensei, I have an appointment at 12:30p"

A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see an angry brown eyes; she always looked younger than her age whether from plastic surgery, botox, or good gene's no one knew and she wasn't telling anyone, her beautiful golden blonde hair showed no sign of gray but her most prominent feature was her huge bosom that literally poured out oh the low cut business suit she wore "Hey Tsunade-sensei" she chirped "I see that your huge tracks of land haven't lost their perkiness"

Tsunade sneered down at Sakura "You little brat, must you cause destruction and mayhem every time you enter a room?!"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly "It's my nature"

"The meeting has already started" Tsunade grabbed Sakura by her collar and dragged her down the hall

Sakura frowned at the uncomfortable wooden chair they pushed her into, she knew better about asking for a pillow, judging by the stony looks on their faces they were really going to bring the pain this time.

"This meeting is called to order" Tsunade said solemnly "Akagi-sensei if you would please read the documents before you…"

Akagi stood up slightly puffing out his chest proudly, though Yue thought with his crow life face and balding head he could use being knocked down a peg or two "Sakura Haruno, since the beginning of your academic life you have destroyed a grand total of 28 schools in five different districts…"

Sakura raised her hand and the board member frowned at being interrupted "Yes?"

"Don't you mean 28 ½" she asked impishly

"28 ½?"

"Yeah cuz one of the schools got split in half" she was the only one who laughed at the joke and she pouted "Well I thought it was funny"

Akagi coughed to regain her attention and continued "Also you've been charged with an assortment of crimes: Aggravated Assault, Arson, Burglary, Embezzlement, Grand theft auto, Gambling…the list goes on Haruno-san"

Sakura merely looked at her nails in a bored fashion.

"The point being you are too much of a danger to yourself and those around you to be put into another school" Tsunade input, she growled at the brat's nonchalant behavior "The following actions should be taken: expulsion and a first class ticket to federal prison"

Sakura raised an eyebrow "I thought I heard you say should Tsunade-sensei"

"You heard correctly" she laced her fingers together "However when taking into account your background" she saw Sakura stiffen "I have decided to give you one last chance"

"You're wasting your time" warned them lightly

Another board member stood "I agree with the little heathen, she has run out all the chances we have given her. I say expel her and hand her over to the police"

Tsunade glared at the board member "No one asked your opinion Toshiki-sensei, now shut up and sit down" Toshiki-sensei sat back down meekly, then she turned her gaze back to Sakura "For the rest of your high school year you will be transferred to Taiyoukai Academy"

"Taiyoukai Academy?" she pursed her lips, she never heard of that school

"You will be allowed to take the high school entrance exam and then will attend Taiyoukai Academy in the fall. You will be required to live in the dorms; if you leave the school grounds without permission then you face expulsion and the federal penitentiary. If you are discovered then it is out of our hands"

Sakura eyed Tsunade suspiciously "What do you mean discovered?"

Tsunade merely gave her coy smile "This is the only chance I am giving you so I suggest you take it Haruno-san"

Sakura growled "Whatever, I'll take it. Besides I don't want to face the combined forces of Flippy-kun and Governess Pink if I didn't"

Tsunade smirked satisfied "Then I call this meeting adjourned. I hope you have a wonderful summer vacation and an even more wonderful school year Sakura-chan"

The smile that Tsunade gave her made an involuntary shiver run down her back. For some reason she felt like she was walking right into the spiders web **'_Why do I _****_get the overwhelming feeling I just screwed myself over?'_**

* * *

**Love it or hate it let me know! I love Reviews! Flames will be used to Bar-B-Q my baby back ribs...such a lovely mesquite aroma**


	2. Like a Pig Out to Slaughter pt 1

**Alright ppl, I'm sorry for the wait but here's the second chappie!**

**I didn't think this chappie would run so long so i had to break this up into two parts; this is the first part and i've introduced a lot of things in this chappie but its my policy that i dont reveal everythin cuz it takes the fun out of it and that just ruins the whole reading experience i think**

**Well that's all i have to say enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot...my original characters and my drug of choice...nerds **

**Like a Pig Out to Slaughter**

Sakura yawned widely; Roka had begun their morning routine as usual but with a lot more gusto and Kanojo had already washed and packed Sakura's things but she didn't own much and it fit in two bags. They practically ran her half comatose form to the bus station and threw her in. She was happy they were so concerned about her making it to the bus but couldn't they have been a bit gentler?!

Slowly the city faded away into the quaint country with rolling green hills and sakura trees in full bloom but she watched it all with the enthusiasm of a sleep deprived troublemaker.

"Miss"

Lazily Sakura turned her attention to the bus driver "Yes?" she asked struggling to stay polite

"Are you a freshman at Taiyoukai Academy?" he inquired

"Yeah, what of it?" she smiled though her voice had barely contained hostility

"Then you should be mentally prepared. It's a terrifying school"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow "Oh really" then she waved away his concern "Don't worry bout it old man, I've been to some pretty scary places. I can handle it" her cell rang and she picked it up swiftly "Hey Governess Pink"

"Sakura-chan, I have something important to tell you"

Ok that was new; Kanojo never skipped phone conversation formalities this had to be serious "What's wrong?"

"Well I got worried and asked Flippy-kun to look up Taiyoukai Academy. Sakura-chan that school is…" she never got to finish, the bus lurched forward making her drop her phone. She cursed loudly as they went into a tunnel and she had to kneel down to feel for her phone. When she felt the familiar smoothness of her phone she put it back to her ear "Hey Governess Pink…you still there…drat lost the signal" when they came out of the tunnel Sakura dropped her phone her eyes wide with shock and horror. Like an idiot she got off the bus and stared at the Jack-o-Lantern bus stop "What the hell…?"

"Be careful young miss" the bus driver spoke eerily. She turned to look at him and shivered, were his eyes glowing? He shut the door and drove off.

Sakura frowned her eyebrow twitching, since when did the sprawling green hills with sakura trees and clear blue sky with the golden sun shining down turn into the Addams family forest. She watched the bus's rear lights fade into the tunnel darkness, sighing heavily she picked up her bags and headed down the creepy dirt path. After what seemed like hours walking through the ominous forest it was starting to get to her.

She stiffened at the hooting and the strange animal scream in the forest "Okay this is getting ridiculous" she dropped her bags and knelt to dig for her cell "That stupid hag makin' me get on a stupid creepy bus and trounce through this fake creepy forest that could rival Sleepy Hollow!" she pulled out her cell and her irritation rose "NO RECEPTION?! You've got to be kidding me!" she kicked a nearby tombstone and it fell over with a loud thud. Sakura stiffened "Wait a minute. Plastic doesn't make that noise" she slowly approached the tombstone and knelt beside it "Stupid fake tombstone, this has to be a set up" she ran her hands over the surface; it was cool to the touch and rough with age, another chill went up her spine "There's no way this is real" she saw 'Jack the Ripper' etched into the stone and she screamed running headlong into the woods.

"Where the hell did that big bosomed hag send me?!" she screamed "The second to the last level of hell! The Addams family retreat, the reincarnation of Sleepy Hollow…"

**BAM!!**

Someone was calling her, but her eye lids felt as heavy as lead so she didn't want to wake up but then again that voice was getting really irritating. Groaning in pain she laboriously opened her eyes to be greeted by the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen; his gold blonde hair was extremely spiky and messy, his eyes were so blue like the ocean though it was peculiar about the whisker-markings on his cheeks. He smiled and Sakura felt her cheeks warm "Thank god, you had me scared there"

The pounding headache made her come back to her senses; lord forbid she would lay there gawking like an idiot "What happened?"

The blonde boy looked sheepish "I kinda hit you with my bike, you kinda came out of nowhere and I'm not really familiar with bikes cuz I'm used to riding motorcycles and I forgot where the brakes were and…" he trailed off blushing in embarrassment

Sakura wanted nothing more to unbraid him about bike safety and the pedestrians had the right of way and threaten to sue him but seeing him look so concerned and embarrassed the sense of righteous indignation she usually had fled her

"You shouldn't be riding a bike if you can't ride it" she grumbled looking at the dirt "And if you got hurt too you've received just punishment"

"Well I didn't get hurt" he said in a laughing tone "But I can if you want me too"

Raising an eyebrow she assessed him critically **'_Ok…strange…but then again all the pretty ones aren't the smartest ones in the basket_' **she frowned at the feeling of something running down her cheek at first she thought it was sweat but when she wiped it she saw her hand was bloody "Frick"

The blonde boy saw the blood running down her cheek and panicked "Shit! That's a nasty cut" he grabbed his bag and dug inside pulling out a handkerchief, he gently dabbed at the blood "Sorry" he apologized again

Sakura blushed not used to such gentle treatment much less from a handsome guy. She shoved away the handkerchief "I'll be fine" she said gruffly "Thanks for the help but I can take it form here" she moved to get up but was pulled right down "I said I was ok…" Sakura shouted at him, her anger quickly faded to worry as she realized he was moving closer.

She didn't like the look in his eye; they were glazed over like he was drunk on something and but there was something about his expression she couldn't place but her gut was telling her that face he made was not good. She tried to wrench her wrist form his grasp but he just tightened his hold.

He leaned in and slowly licked the blood trickling down her cheek. She jerked back the iron grip on her wrist impeding her from getting away. A drunken smile spread over his lips "Delicious" he murmured further frightening her "Your scent…your blood…I want to taste…"

"Let me go you blood thirsty Ken doll!" she screeched trying madly to free her arm

He tugged her to him with more strength she thought he contained in his lean arms. He let go of her wrist to encircle his arms around her slender frame. Sakura looked into the blonde's eyes and swore she saw a flash of red before he dipped his head to her neck, she felt his tongue lick over the junction of her neck "Yummy" he whispered and she struggled even more

It happened too fast but the pain was all too real as she felt the hotness of his mouth and something sharp penetrate into her neck. Sakura let out a cry of pain and the blonde's grip on her tightened into an almost possessive hold. She winced as he began sucking on the wound then she had the weirdest sensation; the pain dulled out leaving her feeling like she was on cloud nine, just floating around in a nice warm, fuzzy river even the menacing trees around became all smiley and singing little happy tunes.

Suddenly the trees let out a cute cry of pain as they were toppled over by a dark figure with an ominous red kanji on its forehead as it stomped closer to her it looked eerily like her except more evil "**What the hell do you think you're doing?!**" it growled

Sakura frowned in confusion and the evil version of her rolled her eyes "**Jeez, and here I thought you would be fine without me but nooooo….you still need me. So long vacation**" she grabbed Sakura's hair to make her look at her "**Listen sweet cheeks, this guy is draining the life outta you literally. Break out of his spell you idiot!**" she let go of Sakura's hair and smacked her across the head her evil version rolled her eyes again as she turned heel and walked back into the former LCD happy woods.

"Wait!" Sakura called out to her "Who are you?"

A malicious smile spread over the girl's lips "**Your worst nightmare**"

Her senses started to come back including the pain, the boys grip around her waist had slackened while she was in her drunken state. She pushed out of his hold and kicked him in the stomach for good measure "Take that you OC vampire!" then she ran as fast as her rubbery legs could carry her, luckily she didn't look back or she would've saw the slitted crimson eyes boring holes into her retreating back.

Sakura burst through the forest and sighed in relief "I made it!" she cried out jovially sinking to the ground, and to her delight in the clearing was her school "If I learned anything from this, bring a GPS"

She let her forehead hit the desk with a dull thud, after recovering from her weird and somewhat traumatic experience in the woods she went straight for the office and only then did she realize she left all her things back in the forest including her paperwork. I was only by the grace of god they had her files but it still created an annoying headache she would have to live through until lunch.

Absentmindedly her fingers touched the side of her neck and she stiffened at the two indents in her flesh **'_What the hell was that? No normal boy should be able to puncture skin like that. Sure vamp fetish freaks get their canine's filed but they couldn't make a bite mark with only the fangs and so clean…_' **she shook her head at all the conspiracy theories forming in her head** '_Don't worry about that now, what you really need to be worried about is finding your things…_' **waterfall tears flowed down her cheeks **'_My laptop is out there all alone and unprotected, plus I know I didn't eat those Hershey bars I brought along_'** she paled visibly at the thought of pulling out her over a thousand dollar laptop she customized herself covered in sticky chocolate.

The door snapped open saving Sakura from her delusion. She cocked her eyebrow at the man who walked in; he was tall his messy silver hair making him appear even taller, half his face was covered except for his lone coal black left eye, he wore his suit in a very dressed down fashion with his dress shirt un-tucked and the slack look on his face. He set his attendance book on the desk "Welcome ghouls and gals" he drawled "Before I get started I want you to know this will be the only time I will ever on time for this class or any other class, as I am under the threat of death to be standing in front of you today" he let that information sink in before continuing "My name is Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom teacher and welcome to Taiyoukai Academy…freshman"

Sakura smirked **'_With this dead weight as my homeroom teacher, I won't have to spend months learning teacher patterns_'** her smirk turned into a blissful grin **'_What a good feeling_'**

"Now I don't think I should have to say this" Kakashi continued "But since I know there are a couple of you in every class I will repeat it. As you know this is a school for youkai"

'**_Yes…Yes …a school for youkai_'** all thought trains stopped **'_Wait a minute_'** Suddenly the atmosphere turned menacing, she looked out the window to find the clear blue sky with fluffy clouds transformed into a ominous black clouds as cracks of lighting touched ground

"As of right now the world is controlled by humans and in order for us demons to survive we must blend in with human society. So for those students who need reminding of the schools rules" he grabbed a pointer stick and tapped it loudly to the black board "Rule #1: all students must be in their human form unless a special situation should arise" he tapped the pointer into the blackboard again enough to make it crack "Rule #2: No other student should know your true form" even though he had not changed from the laid back drawl one could tell he was very irritated "Understood, though I know that most of you will break these rules I only ask that you wait at least a month"

"Boring rules" Sakura looked to the side and shrank back at the boy sitting next to her; he was tall and frighteningly muscular wearing a camouflage shirt underneath his school jacket, his hair was black and stuck straight up and probably kept up with that bandana and tons of hair gel and his eyes were beady and mean

Kakashi looked into his attendance book and sighed "You're Koumori Zaku, right?

Zaku smirked "Why don't we just eat the humans, sensei?" he stuck out his tongue and to Sakura's horror it was longer than Gene Simmons and he moved it in an inhuman way.

She grabbed the notebook in her desk and hid behind it shaking **'_You can't be serious?!_'**

Kakashi rolled his eye "I really wouldn't try because the staff and the students are all youkai, there is an invisible barrier around the school to prevent humans from getting in and if there were any humans that made it past the barrier then they would be killed on the spot"

"Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi looked boredly at Sakura then he looked at his attendance book "Yes…Sakura Haruno" he raised an eyebrow at Sakura's deathly pale countenance "Is something wrong Haruno?"

"Ummm…yes, could I be excused, I really don't feel so good" she replied meekly, for once she wasn't lying when she asked that question

He waved her away "Go ahead"

"Thank you" Sakura said as she got up, her legs felt like jelly and she congratulated herself for not falling over as she began to walk. As she passed Zaku he sniffed the air "Wait a minute…I think I smell a human"

She sped up her heart pounding in her ribcage, if she could just make it to the door then at least she would have a head start before the self proclaimed youkai cult started bearing down on her ass** '_Lord_'** she prayed internally **'_You have not been good to me so I beg you now to let me make it to this door, if you look back on my life you will find you owe me big time!_'** a big smile spread over her lips as her fingers touched the handle, she quickly slid the door open and was about to walk into sweet freedom but instead she walked face first into achest…a nicely muscular chest…**'_I've seen this chest before_'** Sakura paled further as she looked up** '_Lord, you hate me don't you?_'**

It was the blonde boy who assaulted her in the forest, he was looked about as surprised to see her also but his face broke into a happy grin "Its you!" he cried happily "I thought I would have a hard time finding you but lucky me, you're in my class!" he was about to hug her but she stepped to the side.

"Yes it's all very wonderful but I really must be going" before he could say another word she zipped down the hallway leaving a trail of proverbial dust behind her.

The blonde boy frowned and looked into the classroom "Oi, sensei where did she go?"

"To the nurse's office, now will you please have a seat…" he looked up and sighed as there was only an empty space in the doorway "Alright" he looked at the rest of the class "Indulge yourselves until first period begins" he whipped out his Icha Icha Paradise, plopped into a chair and put his feet up on the desk.

The conversation began awkwardly; mostly due to the students trying to figure out if he was actually reading porn while they were present but they quickly lost interest.

Kakashi's hooded eye regarded the page before him though he was too deep in thought to actually be reading it '_I can't believe he's attending here…_' he smirked sardonically** '_Now the web of power is complete…_'**

Sakura opened the curtain and smiled down at the harsh white hospital bed "Hello old friend" she pulled the curtains to give herself some privacy and collapsed into the bed with a sigh, at least now she could catch up on the sleep she'd missed.

The curtains were drawn back and Sakura groaned at the light that streamed in "Nurse" she said in her best sick voice "I'm really tired can't we talk about what's wrong later?"

"Found YOU!!"

Sakura whirled around to see the whiskered blonde weirdo grinning down at her like an idiot "WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted as she sat up "ARE YOU STALKIN ME, SERIOUSLY!" she poked him in the chest

He held up her school bag with a big grin "You dropped this"

Sakura growled and snatched the bag from his hand "Thank you" she grumbled **'_Even though you're the reason I left it behind in the first place_'** she added silently

"You're welcome Sakura-chan"

Sakura glared at him "How do you know my na…" she never thought that this moment would happen. Unlike most girls she never sat around daydreaming about it or giggling over it with her friends, but here she was sitting on the hospital bed with that blonde whiskered boys arms around her body and his lips pressed against hers…yes this wasn't her day at all. Sakura broke the kiss and pushed out of his embrace plastering herself against the wall "ARE YOU HIGH!"

He didn't answer instead he climbed on the hospital bed "I'm glad you ran to someplace private cuz I really wanted to be alone with you" he closed the curtains behind him

Sakura went as stiff as a rod as he placed his hands gently on your cheeks, there was a blush on his cheeks as though he were embarrassed by his actions but he continued "You were my first and I…" he was cut off by a pillow being shoved into his face.

Taking advantage of his surprise she kicked him in the stomach, he fell off the bed onto the ground and she jumped over his fallen form and ran out of the nurses office** '_Lord why do you hate me so!_'** she cried out mentally

* * *

****

Yeah i know a bit abrupt in the cut off but i thought it was the best place

Love it or loathe it...let me know wit reviews they are my life blood


End file.
